reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Springfield Rifle
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description It was the standard-issue, single-action rifle for U.S. Cavalrymen all the way through the Old West. Along with the Krag-Jørgensen, it was used in the Spanish-American war of 1898, but it was easily outperformed by the faster loading bolt-action Mauser 93. By the end of the 19th century, the rifle had become outclassed by newer bolt action rifles, although its high power still makes it a formidable mid-to-long range weapon. Acquisition Single Player *It can first be purchased at Thieves' Landing Gunsmith. For $300 with low honor. *The player can unlock the for free by completing Gaptooth Breach hideout. *Additionally, this weapon is available on the raft during the Irish mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". *The player may also acquire it off dead bodies in "The Assault on Fort Mercer". ''Undead Nightmare'' *The player receives it after saving Ridgewood Farm from an Undead outbreak . Multiplayer *The is unlocked upon reaching rank 13. Tactics *This rifle is a powerful weapon, with a single torso shot often killing a target that would otherwise require multiple shots from a repeater or handgun. As it is available early in the game, this makes it ideal with Level 1 Dead-Eye Targeting although care must be taken at short range due to its limited ammo capacity. *Using this weapon against more than 5 targets can be dangerous because after each shot, Marston stays standing for about 3 seconds and it is easy to die in that time at later levels in the game. *It should be noted that while firing this weapon from cover, Marston will have to cycle to the next shot before he is able to return to his cover position. *Always remember that you only have a 4 round capacity for your rifle so act carefully when there is more than 4 people to deal with, but also remember the high damage that you might not have to shoot or mark the same target twice. *This rifle is very useful to unlock the Xbox 360 and PS3 sombrero avatar award due to the good accuracy. *This weapon has the fourth highest damage for Rifles/Repeaters. Trivia *This rifle is based on the 1873 Trapdoor Springfield Cavalry Carbine, chambered for the very powerful .45-70 Government cartridge. *The name "trapdoor" was given to the rifle due to the flip open door leading to the breech. *The rifle was used by General Custer and the 7th Cavalry at the battle of The Little Bighorn (1876) but during the battle the gun started to jam due to the copper cartridge cases swelling with heat. After the battle the rifle was given new brass cartridge casings. *The in-game gun is portrayed as having a four round capacity; the actual Trapdoor Springfield was a single-shot like the Remington Rolling Block Rifle and the Sharps Buffalo Rifle, though it functions exactly like the M1903 Springfield (the army's main service rifle at the time). *Anyone shooting out of cover with the Springfield Rifle will stay standing until they have finished reloading the weapon, afterwards they will pop back into cover. *After using the Springfield for a while, your first shot causes you to pull the action very slowly both in singleplayer and multiplayer. *In multiplayer, the Springfield is popular among NPC gang members who defend the many gang hideouts across the map. Players often refer to Springfield wielding NPCs as "snipers". Sniper NPCs are a leading cause of player deaths in gang hideouts. Some infamous sniper NPCs are Link Huston (Twin Rocks), Slink Bradshaw (Fort Mercer), Gus Ballard (also Fort Mercer), and Fletch Hillard (Gaptooth Breach). Gallery File:1873.jpg Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Rifles